It is well known to provide a therapeutic wrist band of copper or brass which has a gap in it so that as the user's arm moves through the earth's magnetic field during the normal course of the user's daily activities, a very small voltage is set up in the wrist band, which is thought to alleviate discomfort caused by ailments such as rheumatism, arthritis etc.
However, conventional therapeutic wrist bands do not work when the user's arm is stationary, for example, when resting.
EP-A-0271423 and GB-A-2087709 both describe therapeutic wrist bands comprising an open elliptical or circular shaped band having permanent magnets of opposite polarities secured at each end. A magnetic flux is set up across the gap in the band between the two permanent magnets, which magnetic flux is considered to have therapeutic properties.